


the scent of early spring in this warm winter

by kanzakimai



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: Taking care of the healer when they've exhausted their magic.





	the scent of early spring in this warm winter

**Author's Note:**

> **Mild body horror** just fyi! I dont think it's too bad but jic.

They'd gotten complacent. That's really all there is to it, Klaus thinks as he takes the rag from Mimosa's feverish forehead and places it inside the bowl he conjured and filled with water. Yuno's still not returned from gathering wood for their makeshift fire. Klaus is worried, at least as much as he should be worried as team captain. He knows what his team is capable of. Or at least, he was sure he did, he thinks as he looks down at Mimosa.

They'd all reached the point of being capable of taking on multiple enemy teams without much problem. They were considered one of the top squads in the kingdom. They'd more or less become the face of Golden Dawn, the first people to come to mind after Captain Vangeance. Their futures were incredibly bright and they'd become closer than any of them could have ever thought possible at the beginning (if anyone had told Klaus all three of them would bond over being in love with Asta he would've protested until his face was a blue as his hair and then some more).

So they got complacent.

Cocky.

And they almost paid the ultimate price.

The enemies from their last mission had a prodigy of a healer with them. Klaus scoffs at the memory now of the likely-team leader bragging about the despicable man whose magic turned their own bodies against them. It hadn't lasted more than two minutes tops thanks to Mimosa but feeling every part of their bodies start to fail simultaneously while they attacked, defended, and dodged had been a terrible experience. He still feels it, vaguely in the back of his mind, the phantom pain of every nerve being as if on fire, of his lungs suddenly coming to a slow stop no matter how much and how hard he tried to take a breath, of the migraine that had hit him so hard and fast he'd almost gone blind from the pain alone, of the turning and twisting of his stomach as if it was shrinking and expanding at irregular intervals.

Even when the pain had disappeared he'd been too disoriented to move until he'd heard Mimosa's voice shouting behind him.

"End this in one strike!" she'd shouted, sounding as wrecked as he felt moments before. He hadn't even turned her way, to check on her.

He'd let the full force of his magic out, felt Yuno do the same beside him, and prayed for success.

And succeed they did, most of the enemy forces blown far away by Yuno's magic and the rest beaten to the ground by his own.

What he felt then was euphoria. They had been a tough enemy yet they prevailed in the end.

When he turned to look at Yuno he knew the sentiment was shared. For those moments everything was fine, more than fine really (he can't deny that at that moment he was looking forward to giving his report to Captain Vangeance and getting together for an after mission drink with Asta and the Black Bulls).

And then they turned back, to look over their shoulders where they expected Mimosa to be, exhausted but elated like them both. That hadn't been the case, at all.

Mimosa had stood, barely, gazing forward blankly, one of her eyes bleeding profoundly, along with with her nose. Bile dripping slowly down her chin and neck, she'd had her hands at her chest as if she'd tried to stop herself from puking but hadn't been fast enough to cover her mouth. Her whole body visibly shook and her face had taken a deathly pale look. She gave a spluttering cough and the most painful whimper Klaus could have ever heard come form someone he cared for and started falling over, along with her grimoire.

It was as if time had slowed down and was taunting him with the image of his friend in such a state. The grimoire hit the ground first and at its thud time suddenly sped up again.

Yuno was quick, his magic creating a gust of wind under Mimosa's falling form to keep her from hitting the ground just yet.

They'd ran to her, knees crashing into the ground in their hurry, so much so that they'd completely missed just how painful both the run and the falls had truly been to their exhausted bodies. They'd turned her on her back slowly, calling her name, placing her head on his thighs as Yuno's magic dissipated. He doesn't remember ever being that scared before as he looked down at her face, her gaze vacant like she couldn't see them at all. No mater how much tye'd called out to her she didn't react, just shuddered and wheezed.

Then Yuno had suddenly reached for Mimosa's grimoire (and Klaus had missed how the edge of it had started falling apart slowly) and placed it on top of her chest, maneuvering her hands over it as well. Klaus'd opened his mouth to ask just what was Yuno doing when her grimoire shone, the light pouring over Mimosa's body like a veil. The light lasted for a minute, a minute spent in silence and worry.

Then the light dimmed and disappeared they'd held their breath waiting- for anything to happen really. Then it started, small vines appearing from Mimosa's finger tips, breaking the skin as they did so. Over and under he skin they appeared, disappearing from their eyes as they went under he clothes and then appearing again from her neck and upwards to her face.

He'd panicked, he'll admit, when rose buds emerged from her open mouth and the eye that had been bleeding, completely covering the latter as it bloomed. The ones form her mouth hadn't bloomed like the other, but instead rose over her mouth. Strangely enough he'd been sure that Mimosa's wheezed breathing could be heard coming from the rose buds themselves. When all movement from the vines and buds seemed to stop he'd looked up at Yuno's equally worried and uncomfortable gaze.

"What-"

"Sylph," Yuno'd cut in. He ran his tongue over dry lips. "She said- said that Mimosa needed her grimoire for a spell. Not sure how she knew that," he'd explained best he could.

"I see," Klaus'd replied back then, running his fingers over Mimosa's hair.

Klaus sighs, placing a fresh rag on Mimosa's forehead. The vines had long since disappeared, wilting into dust along with the buds and flower that had taken place in Mimosa's face. They'd left a foul stench behind them, now long gone, carried away by the wind. Her skin had mostly gone back to its original color until they'd realized she was now running a fever. According to Yuno, or rather Yuno's wind familiar, Sylph was sure she'd naturally recover, being able to sense it by Mimosa's breathing. Yuno'd said, in Sylph's own words, her breath no longer carried the stench of death.

They'd long since retreated, momentarily camping out by a river as they waited for Mimosa's fever to go down and for his and Yuno's magic to replenish after they'd almost exhausted all their mana. If it weren't for that they would have already arrived home, carried by Yuno's magic.

He turns to face the forest just in time to see Yuno come back.

"How is she?" he asks, dropping the pile of twigs and branches from his arms.

"She hasn't had much improvement," Klaus admits.

Yuno hums as he sets to start throwing wood into the fire to keep it going. "After a quick nap I'll have us back home in no time."

Klaus shakes his head. "A quick nap won't be enough rest, don't push yourself now."

"Klaus," Yuno says, eyes determeined and Klaus knows he's already lost this argument. "We need to get her to the healers. We're useless to her right now. I'll get us home, I promise."

_Trust me_.

Klaus turns back to Mimosa, sighs and nods.

What she needs right now is help from the pros, not two fools who barely know more than basic first aid and not much else.

Right now what she needs is for them both to surpass their limits.

**Author's Note:**

> #everyone has a crush on Asta  
> #next ch, Mimosa wakes up.  
> not beta read, all mistakes are my own!  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
